Radio communication systems are becoming more complex. Many systems include numerous channels that must be monitored and controlled by one or more dispatchers. As these systems grow in size and complexity, so grow the consoles
A need exists for a compact radio console that can conveniently accommodate a large number of channels and options in a complex communication system. Such a console should be readily and easily configurable and reconfigurable to suit the needs of a particular user. Such a console should make channel monitoring and control relatively simple and assured, even in an emergency situation.